


Freeze

by ace_hlnwst



Series: Inktober 2019 - Bees edition [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beenktober, Bees, F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_hlnwst/pseuds/ace_hlnwst
Summary: Day 4 of Beenktober - FreezeBlake and the rest of Team RWBY love her new haircut. She just didn't think about how cold it would be with nothing keeping her neck warm...





	Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> Beenktober-verse, set shortly after 'Bait'.

They’d been in Atlas for almost a week now and Blake had made the impulsive decision to cut her hair as a way to start afresh, someone not plagued by someone who had lost his way so drastically.

While she and her teammates really liked the new look – Blake couldn’t remember a time when Yang was ever speechless until she’d shown up at their motel with her new hair – Blake hadn’t considered their location before cutting her hair so short.

Atlas was freezing cold compared to Vale and Menagerie. All of them had layered up against the frigid temperatures, but Blake’s neck was exposed, and it sent constant shivers down her spine. If she was training with Yang or sparring with Weiss, then it wasn’t a problem.

Well, it was a problem because training with Yang and getting all hot and sweaty with her didn’t exactly help Blake’s plan to take things slow, to let them both heal properly before embarking on something new. Granted, it would be something wholly exciting and wonderful, Blake had no doubt, but she wasn’t going to make any mistakes with Yang…if they ever did get to that.

Blake was pretty good at reading people, and her gut told her that her feelings for Yang were not one-sided. That was why she knew she could take her time to fully heal.

She shivered again and tried to ignore how cold she was, instead focusing on the book that Yang had found for her in an old coffee shop in town.

_It’s not really that cold. If you don’t think about it, your body will get used to it._

She managed for all of 5 minutes before standing up in frustration, her book discarded on the chair where she’d been sitting.

Yang, who had been busy playing a game on her scroll immediately sat up on her bed.

“Blake?” she questioned.

“S-Sorry,” Blake stammered, her jaw quivering uncontrollably.

It took Yang all of two milliseconds to figure out what the problem was. She dropped her scroll into her pocket and walked up to Blake, who suddenly felt her body temperature increase.

_Would it be weird for me to ask Yang to be around me all the time? She’s always so warm._

Yang’s hands rested on Blake’s shoulders, causing them to drop; she’d been hunching them up to prevent the cold air from hitting her bare skin.

“Do you wanna use my scarf?” Yang asked.

_Yes!_

“I…uh…”

“You know I always run hot and with all these extra layers, I don’t need it.”

“I, um… Thank you, Yang.”

Yang flashed her signature grin. “Don’t mention it!” She opened the small cupboard next to her bed and pulled out the orange scarf that had become synonymous with Yang.

Blake’s hands were shaking ever so slightly as she took the soft material from Yang.

“Thank you,” she said again, this time a lot softer. Fully aware that Yang was watching her, Blake brought the scarf to her nose and closed her eyes as she inhaled a scent that was the most comforting thing in the world to her. Yang’s scent in her nostrils meant that she was close and that was all Blake needed now.

Blake met Yang’s eyes and was delighted when she saw a light red colour in Yang’s cheeks.

“Uh, the colour probably doesn’t match your outfit or whatever,” Yang mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck.

“It’s yours, Yang,” Blake replied honestly. “We’re partners. Your colours will always match mine.”

Yang’s bashfulness increased, but she still sent Blake a small smile. “I, uh, I’ve been thinking a-about something. I don’t know if it’ll be weird or whatever or-“

“Yang,” Blake cut her off softly, stepping closer. “Just say it.”

Yang nodded and _holy hell_ they were close. It seemed to take Yang a moment to compose herself too.

“I’m done fitting Ember Celica onto my arm and well…there was some metal left over and I just wondered if you maybe wanted to use it for Gambol Shroud?”

Blake felt her heart swell. “Yang, I would be honoured to use it. Will you help me?”

“Always,” Yang whispered, resting their foreheads together.

Blake closed her eyes and savoured the closeness. She sometimes felt like these forehead touches were more intimate than embraces – not that those were discourage either.

The thought of having Yang permanently etched into her weapon banished any cold from her body.

With Yang by her side, with her in every sense she wished, Blake was certain that nothing would drive them apart again.

Not Yang.

Certainly not her.

She smiled and wrapped Yang’s scarf around her neck. Yang’s smile widened and she adjusted it and Blake took another deep breath in.

“You wanna have a look at Gambol Shroud now?” Yang asked.

Blake didn’t hesitate in replying, “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly the best lead up to Volume 7 for me :D


End file.
